Wi-Fi Peer to Peer (P2P), also known as Wi-Fi Direct, is a recently released standard for device to device communication. Wi-Fi P2P allows devices to communicate with each other at exemplary Wi-Fi speed (at least 802.11 g) without requiring Internet connectivity. The point in which it differs from the traditional infrastructure mode of Wi-Fi is that it does not require a specialized hardware to act as Access Point (AP) for routing packets. According to the Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (P2P) Technical specification Version 1.4 (NPL 1), any Wi-Fi P2P Device is capable of playing the role of a P2P Group Owner (analogous to AP) or a P2P Client (analogous to STA (Non-AP Station)). Before starting data communication, Wi-Fi P2P Devices negotiate among themselves to decide the device that will play the role of P2P GO and create a group. The P2P GO can thereafter add more Wi-Fi P2P devices as P2P Client. Wi-Fi Direct standard makes it obligatory to create a group before starting data communication, and all communication between peers takes place within the group. The group operates in a star topology and all packets are routed through the P2P GO.